The Pegaunishy Team
by Longhairdontcuur
Summary: What happens when the most dangerous and secretive team in Fairy Tail decides to tell their story to others about what they went through? How will the guild's view on them change? This is all about the Pegaunishy team and what they experience every day.
1. Chapter 1

"Gray, your clothes!"

"What? Ahhhhhh!"

Well it's just another day for the Fairy Tail guild. Gray is taking his clothes off again, Lucy is yelling at Happy, and Cana is drinking, as usual. Right now we're all just waiting for Erza to arrive.

Oh, by the way, before I forget my name is Sarah, but everyone calls me Scar. It's a nickname I got when I first joined because of the scars I have.

I'm sitting here waiting with my team and just relaxing. There are two other people in my team. The others are Maiya (we call her Mai) and Giselle. Mai and Giselle are younger than me by a year. We have been friends since we were younger but I joined Fairy Tale a couple years before they did.

Mai has dark magic, so essentially she can control anything dark and do whatever she wants with it. She can control it like Natsu can control fire. She realized this one time when we were out in the forest looking for a place to create our own hide out and she accidentally used it and cut a tree in half. She only did that because she moved her hand across the tree and the shadows followed her hand, cutting the tree once it came into contact with the darkness. All I really remember though is her crying hysterically afterwards while screaming, "Scar, I killed the tree! Oh my god, oh my god. I killed it! I'm a horrible person, Scar! I killed it!"

It took us an hour to calm her down and explain that she has the power of dark magic. She has worked hard day and night controlling it and now she can use it when she wants and make it go away so no one knows she's a wizard.

Giselle has ice magic. She can use spells and maker magic to create anything she wants. She luckily doesn't have the issue of stripping randomly like Gray does though. We found her power when we were in the mountains trying to find shelter. We already knew she had seen ice magic before, but we didn't know she could use it until she caused an avalanche when she got mad that we couldn't find any shelter. She figured out how to use it when she became an apprentice to an ice wizard. Just like Mai, she knows how to make it so no one knows she's a wizard (but we all know anyways).

I am a metal dragon slayer. I can use magic with all types of metal and eat it for more power, which comes in handy when I'm fighting with wizards who use weapons magic. I found mine when I was a little kid and I got hungry so I started eating metal out of nowhere and became stronger. A group of guys had been trying to beat me but I ate the metal of their guns and knives so I became stronger. I defeated them all but not without some scars which caused my nickname. I have scars on my right shoulder and all over my stomach that wrap around to my ribs. I have one scar on my right eye causing me to be half blind.

Now to describe the way we look (by the way we are still waiting for Erza so I have enough time to explain all this).

Mai has pale skin and bright blue eyes that sometimes are so clear they look almost grey sometimes. She's also tall for a 16 year old, and I'm a few inches shorter than her even though I'm older. She has curly bright red hair and the bottom of it is black.

Giselle…well she looks kind of like most Asians, but anyways, she has brown eyes and is an inch taller than me. She has black wavy hair with one blonde streak on her right side.

As for me, well, I have light brown skin and I'm 5 feet tall. I'm pretty short for a 17 year old huh? I have straight black hair that goes almost down to my waist. I also have dark brown eyes that some people think are black.

Back to reality now, Erza just came in.

"Gray, Natsu, glad to see you're getting along. Cana stop that drinking habit of yours, and hello Lucy, it's nice to see you're doing fine," she said as she usually does when she comes in. Of course though, she has a souvenir from her last job.

That's when my team and I decided to make our presence known. We jumped down since we were sitting on the roof beams.

"Well, well, well, look at who we have here. If it isn't the Pegaunishy team. How are you guys doing?"

"We are just fine thank you, how was your trip?" We all answered in sync as usual, another fact about how close we are.

"It was excellent."

"Good to hear," I responded before we left to go do some training.

We walked out to the forest and towards our usual spot of training when we heard the bushes next to us shake. We all changed to our fighting position just in case someone was trying to attack us. Out of the bushes came Natsu. I guess he decided he wanted to come train with us.

"Why the hell did you decide to scare us? Don't you know we could've killed you Natsu!" Mai yelled at him since he was closer to her and I really don't like to yell much.

"I just wanna train with you guys," he replied pouting like a little kid in trouble.

"You idiot! One day Natsu, we will kill you by accident if you do that again. But I can't do much damage to you without getting in trouble," Giselle told Natsu when he tried to say he was doing it for fun.

"C'mon guys let's just go train before our next job. I need to practice my magic," I said with a sigh, walking away from them and towards the training area.

We finished walking towards our training spot. We set it up so there was ice for Giselle, darkness for Mai, and metal for me. Eventually we added a place with fire for Natsu when he joins us. Gray sometimes joins us as well but he trains with Giselle then so they can practice their maker magic and she can teach him new spells. We also have a stimulation arena so we can set up any situation possible. I created it when I learned more about electronics and metal work. This device really helps us in our missions. Other members of the guild use it too, but not without our permission, of course. We are not only the most dangerous team and one of the strongest teams, but also the most secretive team the guild has ever seen.

We never train with anyone we don't know until we know exactly how they are. We have been in this guild for about eight years now, well as a team anyways. I have been in the guild for ten years. Even after so long of being in the guild no one knows much about us besides our names and our magic.

We trained for the rest of the day before going home. During the training I saw Mai looking at Natsu and I know she has a crush on him. She's had one on him since she first saw him training and he is completely oblivious of it. When we got home we threw our bags on the couch and sat down.

"I'm going to take a shower!" Mai yelled before walking off. We of course didn't respond and just sat there.

"Hey Giselle, when do you think Mai is going to tell Natsu she likes him?"

"I don't know I hope soon. Y'know I think Natsu might also have a crush on her because I've seen him watching her before."

"I noticed that too and he's speechless sometimes when she's around but tries to play it off as nothing."

"Yeah, was she looking at him during training today and that's why you asked?"

"Yeah," I responded before walking to the kitchen to make something for dinner.

During dinner though we were teasing Mai about Natsu.

"So, Mai are you ever going to tell Natsu you like him?" I asked, winking at Giselle to let her know what I'm doing and smirking as Mai blushed.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" she defended herself. "I don't like him."

"C'mon Mai, it's so obvious even I can see it. Plus if it wasn't true you wouldn't be changing colors," I told her as she turned a brighter pink.

"Maiya and Natsu sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage," Giselle kept singing over and over again then stopping when she messed up the words, only to start again.

"Shut up!" Mai kept yelling at us as we made fun of her before we finished eating and went to bed.

Before we went to bed Giselle yelled out "Mai and Natsu sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-N. No wait that's not how it went, dang it..ugh well you all know what I mean." After hearing that I just laughed before shutting my door and going to bed.

That night while I was laying in bed I thought about our lives so far and realized something. We all need someone else to make us happy at one point besides just each other, because eventually we will want someone else in our lives. I mean everyone deserves to be happy, no matter what they've done.

* * *

**Hey guys this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction so let me know how it is. Hope you like it.**

**-Shane**


	2. Chapter 2-Crushes

Chapter 2-Crushes

Beep..beep…..beep

"Ugh, just SHUT UP ALREADY!" I yelled at my alarm clock before ripping it off the nightstand and throwing it at the wall.

CRASH…. then silence was all I heard before I heard my sisters come running to my room (by the way, my team and I call each other sisters).

"What happened?!" They both cried at the same time while looking around before seeing the broken pieces of my alarm clock and sighing.

"Again?" they both said, figuring out what happened.

"Yeah," I said.

I got off my bed before walking over to a hidden closet and grabbed a new alarm clock. Well, I should probably explain this because you all think it's weird to have an alarm clock stash in my room. Not only do I have a temper, but I am definitely not a morning person. I always end up waking up and throwing my alarm clock at a wall because I don't want to get up. So, that is the reason why I have a stash of alarm clocks, because my sisters got tired of buying new alarm clocks every day.

I finally got dressed and washed my face before going downstairs to eat. When I walked into the kitchen I saw team Natsu in our kitchen. Erza and Lucy were talking and sitting on the counter drinking coffee, and Giselle and Gray were sitting there talking about new spells. What really caught my interest though was Natsu and Mai sitting in the corner of the kitchen talking as if no one else was there. The funny thing about it was I guess Natsu must have said something interesting, because Mai was changing colors. Sorry, I meant she was blushing (I just say she's changing colors).

"Hey, chameleon, what are you two talking about?"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at me before getting up to chase me. I ended up running through the whole house and even down the street, before taking a back street to the house. I climbed up into my window and went down stairs again to get some food.

"Natsu, I need to talk to you," I told him before walking to the back yard.

"Okay," he said before following me outside.

"What do you think of Mai?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I'm saying."

"She...she means everything to me. She's the fire to my world; she's what I need to survive. I don't mean like I have to eat her 'cuz that's just weird. I mean I need to be with her, I have to see her smile. I want to hear her laugh, see her happy, be there for her. I just wish I knew how she felt about me; oh god I sound like such a wimp."

"Haha, it's fine, I just wanted to know. But if you hurt her in any way possible, I will hunt you down. I will torture you for hurting her."

"I'll be there to help her torture you if you so much as leave a bruise on her body that isn't from training and you don't apologize." Giselle said, joining us outside. I knew she was listening but I can't believe she waited so long to come outside.

"Okay, and if I ever do I will let you beat me up, because I did that. I know I would never do that, because even the possibility and the idea of it happening kills me."

"Just watch your back if you so much as ever think those thoughts and want to actually put them into action," Giselle and I said at the same time, making sure he understood everything we were saying and didn't miss a thing.

"I will," Natsu replied before going inside, probably to find Mai.

I turned to Giselle before giving her the _look, _which she returned and we both nodded before going inside.

We walked into the kitchen and looked at everyone before Giselle yelled out, "What are we doing today? Why are you all here by the way?"

Erza, of course, was the first to speak.

"We were bored so we decided to come over. We have no clue what we're doing today."

"Well then, let's all go to the guild hall and find out what to do there."

After that we all got our stuff and left the house to go to the guild. When we finally got there we went to our normal spots. My sisters and I jumped up to the roof beams to watch everyone and make sure nothing is out of place. We heard the door slam open and knew Gajeel was walking into the guild.

Mai and I looked at Giselle to see her looking at him. When he looked up he saw her and winked. She then blushed a bright pink color on her cheeks and she looked sort of embarrassed that he saw her staring at him. I looked at her before speaking.

"So, Gajeel huh?"

She looked away embarrassed and turning more pink in the face.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not."

That's when Mai pitched in.

"Don't lie to yourself, we all know you like Gajeel."

"No I don't."

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have blushed when he winked at you." I just sat there leaning against the beam, laughing as the two were talking about Giselle's crush on Gajeel.

After a while of sitting there we got hungry, so we went to go eat. We jumped down and I noticed everyone watching us as we had jumped down, because we don't usually jump down until we decide to leave. We left the guild and stopped at a restaurant to eat.

Oh, I should probably explain who my crush is since I'm the only one left in our team.

(Flashback)*************************************** *******************************

I have been in the Fairy Tail guild for seven years now, and I decided I was going to finally meet everyone in the guild. I usually hang out away from everyone and sit on the roof beams. No one really knows I'm there except for Erza, Natsu, and of course my team. Not even Makarov knows where I hang out when I'm in the guild. I am now fourteen years old and scared to meet everyone.

I know what you're thinking, how can you know five people in the guild if you have been part of it for seven years? Well, you see I never go down and if I have to I go to the darkest corners of the guild or wait until everyone else leaves.

I looked down to see everyone doing the same thing as usual, but I couldn't really see their faces; that's one of the downsides to being near-sighted.

"Scar!" I heard Erza shout while everyone looked at her confused. They were probably wondering who I am since I never actually met them.

"Umm Erza, who is Scar?" I heard one of the guild members ask.

"She's one of the members of our guild, she has been a part of Fairy Tail for seven years now. I just thought it should be time to introduce everyone to her and vice versa."

"Why don't we ever see her?"

"She hangs out on the roof beams and if she leaves no one notices her."

That's when I decided to make an appearance and jumped down landing next to Erza. My team members weren't here, because they decided to go home and prepare for dinner tonight since we were having our own little mini celebration. Everyone looked at me in wonder as I stood there watching everyone and waiting for someone to speak.

"Hi, I'm Levy and I'm part of the shadow gear team," a girl said coming up to me. She seemed nice enough, she had blue hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi, I'm Scar and I'm the leader of the Pegaunishy team," I said with a slight smile and of course no emotion in my voice.

After that everyone came up to me in their groups, introducing themselves. I just stood there and said hi to everyone. The last team to come up was Natsu's team, the only person I didn't meet on their team was one guy.

"Hey, I'm Gray, the last member of Natsu's team." he said, sounding bored. He was kinda cute. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, dark jeans and black shoes. He looked to be around fifteen, so he's a year older than me. I just looked at Erza questioningly.

"He's probably just trying to figure out who you are."

"Oh ok," I said nodding, before looking at him to be surprised.

"What?" He said sounding confused and obviously not noticing that he was now only in his underwear.

"Where are your clothes?"

"What? Dammit!" He yelled before putting his clothes back on and walking away.

**(A/N)**

**Time for the guys' view on how they started liking their crushes**

-Gray's P.O.V.-

I was sitting on the table bored when I heard Erza yell out of nowhere.

"Scar!"

We all just looked at her confused before Mirajane spoke up.

"Umm Erza who is Scar?"

"She's one of the members of our guild, she has been a part of Fairy Tail for seven years now. I just thought it should be time to introduce everyone to her and vice versa."

"Why don't we ever see her?"

"She hangs out on the roof beams and if she leaves no one notices her."

That was when a girl jumped down from the roof beams. She looked to be around my age, maybe a year younger than me. I heard everyone start introducing themselves, but what caught my interest was when she said she was the leader of the Pegaunishy team. Everyone knows of the Pegaunishy team, but we've only seen two of the three members. We never saw the leader though, but I guess now we know what she looks like.

I was trying to get a good luck at her but I could only see the side of her. She was short, maybe 5' or 5'1 and had straight black hair. She also had one red streak in her hair on her right side. She was wearing a black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans and black combat looking boots.

After everyone introduced themselves I walked up to her before saying, "Hey, I'm Gray, the last member of Natsu's team."

"Hi," she said before looking at Erza.

While talking to Erza I noticed she had light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and a scar on her right eye. I thought about her name and before I could ask about it she looked at me surprised.

"What?" I said confused.

"Where are your clothes?"

"What? Dammit!" I yelled before putting my clothes back on and walking away.

_I wonder if I'll see her more now or not, because she was pretty cute. The scar on her eye only made her dangerous and mysterious looking._

_-Later that night_. _Still Gray's POV_-

I was on my bed listening to music when I started thinking about Scar. I wonder why she stayed away from everyone for so long and no one could tell she was there. I mean, I understand that her team is the most dangerous and secretive team the Fairy Tail guild has, but still, at least she could have shown her face every once in a while.

I also wondered about how she got her scars; there's no way she could have been born with them. Did she get in a really bad fight? Was she abused? What happened? How? Why? All these questions were running through my mind when I heard a knock on my door.

"Gray, the Pegaunishy team is coming over for dinner. Please make sure you're dressed and ready for them to come." I heard Lucy say through the door before she walked away.

I got up and got ready for them before walking to the dining room. I helped set up and about an hour later then everything outside got quiet and the atmosphere changed, letting us know they were here. I should probably explain this huh? Well, you see that happens, because everyone gets quiet when they see the Pegaunishy team. They only get quiet because they stare at them in wonder and awe at how they look and the way the three of them are around each other, you can tell how close they are by how they stand near each other always ready to protect each other. The atmosphere when they show up becomes dark almost mysterious, but also comforting. It's hard to explain, but that's the closest way I can explain how it actually feels.

Lucy went to open the door and they walked in. Natsu immediately got up and walked over to Mai and started talking to her. Lucy and Erza went to talk to Scar asking her a few questions.

After a bit we ate before going into the living room to talk.

"How did you guys meet," Lucy asked.

"We met when we were kids," Mai started, "I met Giselle when I was playing in the park and we met Scar when we had gone to forest to play. When we first saw her she was asleep in a tree and we were lost, so we decided to see if she knew how to get us back home.

'Hey!' We yelled at her and she looked down at us before jumping down to us.

'What are you doing here? Are you two lost?' She asked us concerned before helping us find our way home. On the way out of the forest we introduced ourselves and told our stories. Scar was an orphan already by the time we met her, she was 7 and we were 6. She had told us very little about her past, just that she had a family once but they had all died. She got her scars from trying to protect her little brother, and her parents died in a car accident. That was how we met each other." Mai said before looking at us waiting.

_So that's how she got her scars, this girl seems pretty interesting. _I thought looking at her only to see her listening to her Ipod and zoning out.

Lucy was the first to speak up, "So, Mai, how did you and Giselle go traveling with Scar?"

"Oh, that's what I forgot to tell you. Well, when she took us to our homes our families were gone. They left us so she said she'd take care of us if we would like her too and we did. We didn't have anyone else and she taught us how to live the life of an orphan and a few months later we found out what magic we had."

"Oh, that must have been terrible."

"It was, but because of Scar we were able to survive." she said, looking at Scar smiling, and all Scar did in return was look at her and smile slightly.

-Later that night-

I was laying down in bed that night thinking about Scar again when I realized I liked her. _Oh god this is going to be hard, how am I going to tell her. I wonder how she will react or if I will be able to tell, because she seems like she's emotionless most of the time._

-Gajeel's P.O.V.-

I walked into the Fairy Tail guild and looked up to see Giselle and her team on the roof beams. When I saw her looking at me I smirked and winked at her before walking away to go sit down. I remember the first time she came to the guild, Scar had brought her into the guild.

-Flashback-

When I first saw her she was 13 and she was part of the Pegaunishy team (this is before Erza introduces Scar). I heard that was the most secretive and dangerous team, everyone had only seen two of the three members. The only one we didn't see was the leader, but we also saw Mai more when she went to talk to Natsu. Giselle, we only saw when she came down to get food or talk to Erza and Gray.

She was, well, she was beautiful; there really is no other way to describe her. I know it sounds weird coming from a guy like me, but I guess that's what happens when you like someone. The first time I talked to her was when she came down one time and decided to stay longer. She was sitting at the bar when I went up to her.

"Hey," I said sitting next to her.

"Hi," she said sounding bored.

"I'm Gajeel."

"Giselle."

"I know."

"How?"

"Are you kidding me, everyone in the guild knows of the Pegaunishy team."

"Oh yeah."

"Yep, so why are you sitting here all alone?"

"I got bored sitting up there, plus Mai is talking to Natsu and Scar is in a bad mood."

I looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping and thankfully no one was; they were all busy doing something else.

"Scar?"

"My older sister, she's our team leader."

"Oh, ok."

"Yep."

"What are you doing today?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Do you want to hang out with me today?"

"Sure, I'll be right back to let Scar know."

"Ok."

She went to the roof beams before coming back down and we left the guild. I took her to an amusement park near here and we spent the rest of the day there. We went on all the rides at the park and I bought her a whole bunch of food. Later that night I brought her home and while we were walking I just looked at her. _She was so amazing the way she was, her voice, her laugh everything. I just wish she knew how I feel, why do I have to sound so wimpy when I think of stuff like this…well of her._

-Natsu's P.O.V.-

I was talking to Scar when she told me her sisters were joining the guild. She had told me a little bit about them and how she was taking care of them until she could convince Makarov to let them join the guild. She worked in a music studio that paid her well for what she did, so she can still take care of them.

That's when we heard a crash and people yelling.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I heard a girl yell. Scar jumped up and ran out of the room towards the yelling. When we got there we saw Erza looking at two girls, but luckily no one else was there.

"Erza, get away from them!" Scar yelled at her angrily.

"Why? They are trespassing!"

"They are the newest people in our guild and they are my little sisters, the ones I told you about." she said, walking to stand in front of them. The two girls grabbed onto Scar's arms then, and it seemed almost as if they were talking to each other through their minds. While they were looking at each other I looked at the two girls.

The one closer to me had wavy black hair with a blonde streak and looked like any other Asian. She also had brown eyes and it looked like she was scared, but concerned about what was happening. She was wearing a white jacket, dark jeans and colorful Nikes.

The second girl though, she's the one who really caught my interest. She had red and black curly hair. She seemed tall for her age though and looked to be a year younger than me. She had pale skin with clear blue eyes that almost looked grey. She was wearing a blue jacket, black t-shirt, dark jeans and vans. She looked really scared though.

"Fine, I'll leave them alone, but only because they are your sisters. I won't hesitate to hurt them if they act out." Erza said looking at them fiercely.

"If you lay a hand on them I will rip you to shreds, no matter the guild rules. I promised them I won't let anyone lay a hand on them, if they do then they will have me to deal with. I swore on my life that I will always keep this promise."

"Why keep a promise you can't for sure keep?"

"I told you my story already, think about it and you will understand why."

After that Erza walked away and back to the guild hall.

"Natsu, come here."

I walked over to her and she introduced me to the two girls.

"This is Giselle and Maiya, or Mai as we call her." She pointed to each one as she said their name.

"Hi," they both said at the same time looking at me expectantly.

"What's up," I said with a head nod towards them both but looking at Mai.

"We're gonna go hang out and maybe train a little, wanna join us?" All three of them said at the same time, looking at me.

"Woah, do you guys do that all the time? I'll go with you guys." I looked at them in confusion and wonder, but they didn't answer me.

We started walking towards their home, which is near the forest and they told me about the training center they created. When we got there I stood there looking at their training center in shock. It was amazing, the best training center I have ever seen.

It had a place for each of their abilities I'm guessing, because there was a place with metal; one with ice; and one with…shadows? Next to it was an arena with a machine attached to it.

"What's with the shadow place and the arena?"

"The shadow is for me to practice, because I have shadow magic. The arena is a stimulation arena. We come up with any situation possible and practice so we know how to react." Mai said answering my questions, because the other two were talking.

"You have shadow magic? That's so cool!" I told her excited. _This just makes her even cooler and more mysterious. I think I might be starting to like this girl._

"Hey Mai, what are you doing on Friday?" I asked because I wanted to get to know her, so I was planning on taking her to the beach for a bonfire.

"I don't think I'm doing anything, why?"

"Do you umm...wanna go with me to a bonfire that night?"

"Where?"

"The beach."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

After we were done talking we walked over to the training center and started training. I sat back for about an hour at first though, to watch how they train. I found myself watching Mai the most. I watched the way she moved; how she controlled the shadows. It was cool to watch, but I watched more because of how beautiful she looked as she was practicing.

-Later that night-

I was laying in my bed playing with fire when I realized something. I'm really starting to like Mai. I think I might have a crush on her. How am I gonna tell her? Should I tell her at the bonfire, tomorrow? Ugh… I don't know what to do!

Hey guys comment on my chapter or my story what ever you like. Just let me know how it is.


End file.
